


Jaime's Choice

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Murder, Not Jaime Or Brienne, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Protective Jaime Lannister, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Cersei orders Jaime to kill Brienne, Jaime has to make a choice.





	Jaime's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda, who supported my spiral when this idea popped into my head <3

Jaime isn’t expecting to see Cersei again. At least not under good terms. He was sure when he left King’s Landing that he would never be returning while Cersei was queen. Yet here he is, riding through the city gates, preparing to make one last attempt for Cersei to see reason. Brienne is by his side, having insisted on coming along. He knows it had also been as an assurance to Sansa and Daenerys that he would return.

He leaves Brienne in her chambers after they arrive. He knows she’s unsure about him going alone, and he tries to reassure her that if they have any hope of getting Cersei to listen he has to do this alone.

Thoughts flash through his head of the last time he’d seen her. Of how she’d threatened to have Gregor Clegane kill him. He’s still not sure how serious she’d been. And that makes his nerves grow.

He tries to push them away. He can’t give Cersei any reason to doubt him. Not now. He goes to his chambers first, hoping to have a moment to at least wash his face. Except he doesn’t get the chance. He opens the door to find Cersei there. She’s sitting in a chair by the table when he walks in, but stands as he steps closer.

Jaime’s not surprised to see a cup of wine in her hand. She’s rarely without one anymore.

“I heard you were back,” she says. Her face is masked, and Jaime isn’t able to tell if she’s pleased by that or not.

“I just got in,” Jaime tells her. “I was going to come see you.”

“Yet you came here first.”

“It was a long journey here, Cersei,” Jaime tells her. “I wanted a chance to wash up.”

Cersei’s hand comes up to his face and Jaime has to fight the urge to flinch under her touch. “You need to save.”

Jaime takes a step back, “I like the beard.”

“It’s very… Northern,” she says.

“There are people that aren’t from the North that have beards,” Jaime says.

“But they were never you,” Cersei says. “At least never before. You used to hate them.”

Truthfully, Jaime never did. But he knew Cersei did. It was why he always made the effort to remain clean shaven. A year ago he may have let her convince him to shave, but he’s done doing things just because she wants him to.

He can feel Cersei watching him carefully. He doesn’t squirm like she no doubt wants him to. He’s not going to give her that satisfaction.

“Something is different with you,” Cersei says. “It has been for a while. It’s her, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaime says.

“You do though. You know I’m talking about that giant of a woman. Brienne of Tarth. I could tell instantly that she was in love with you. I never thought it would be a problem so I let it go. Maybe I shouldn’t have.”

“What are you saying Cersei?”

“She’s gotten in your head,” Cersei says. “Turned you against me.”

“She hasn’t turned me against you,” Jaime tells her. “You did a good enough job of that yourself.”

Cersei narrows her eyes, “So you are against me now?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to,” Cersei says. “I’ve always been able to read you. You know that. So tell me. Why are you really here Jaime?”

“To put an end to this madness,” Jaime tells her. “There’s been more than enough bloodshed.”

“You’ve come to ask me to surrender the throne,” Cersei says, an amused smile appearing on her face. “You can’t really think I’d agree to that.”

“I think you would if it meant sparing your life,” Jaime says. “The baby’s life.”

Cersei’s gaze is assessing. He can tell she’s debating something. She has a card to play. She always does. It’s just a matter of timing.

“There is no baby,” Cersei tells him. “Does that make it easier for you? Knowing that I lied?”

Jaime shakes his head, “But you…”

“I lied,” she says. “I used the baby to get Tyrion to believe me. And then I used it thinking maybe it would help you come to your senses. Clearly it didn’t. I did try to get pregnant. I even let that oaf Euron Greyjoy into my bed. I was going to let you think it was yours. How does that make you feel Jaime?”

Jaime stares at her. He’s known for a while who she is, and what she’s capable of. Tyrion was right when he said he always knew. But lately, his perspective has been changing. Everything she does seems to push him further away from her. This is just another stab in an ever growing wound that she’s left on him.

It’s only knowing what she’s capable that makes him stay silent.

A knock sounds at the door followed by Brienne’s voice, “Ser Jaime?”

Cersei smirks as she looks from the door to Jaime, “Are you going to let her in?”

“No,” Jaime says. “I’ll send her away.”

The thought of having Brienne anywhere near Cersei fills him with dread. He moves to open the door, but Cersei gets there first.

She plasters on her best fake smile as she looks out at Brienne. “ _Lady_ Brienne,” she says, putting extra emphasis on the lady. Her way of telling them just what she thinks of Jaime knighting her. “What can we do for you?”

Brienne looks between them, her eyes staying on Jaime longer than necessary before moving back to Cersei. “I was hoping to talk to Ser Jaime. But I can see you two are busy.”

“Nonsense,” Cersei says. “You should join us for some wine.”

“I don’t want to impose, Your Grace,” Brienne says, her eyes moving between them again.

Cersei’s smirk grows, “Oh you wouldn’t be. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

Jaime can tell Brienne is weighing her options. He knows she doesn’t want to stay, but she also knows it’s better not to get on Cersei’s bad side. Unfortunately for her, she already is. She just doesn’t realize how much.

“I suppose one cup can’t hurt,” she says.

“Excellent,” Cersei says.

Once Brienne has stepped into the room, instinctively moving towards Jaime, Cersei shuts the door. The lock clicks, and Jaime watches as Brienne tenses, her hand moving to the hilt of her sword.

“Now the real fun can begin,” Cersei says. She pours herself another cup of wine, but doesn’t offer one to Brienne or Jaime. She looks at them a moment, her gaze assessing. “Come here, Jaime.”

Jaime wants to say no. He wants to stay where he is, so that he at least stands between Brienne and any immediate danger. But his feet move forward towards Cersei. She picks up a dagger off the table and examines it. “A pretty thing, don’t you think?”

“It is a fine blade,” Jaime agrees.

“It’s no sword, but it can get the job done,” Cersei tells him.

Jaime’s eyes move from the blade up to Cersei’s face. The expression on her face has him taking a step back before he can stop himself. He wonders if this is how she looked when she killed all those people in the Sept, or all the other countless deaths she’s responsible for.

“What do you want, Cersei?” he asks her.

“I want you to kill her,” Cersei tells him. She takes a drink of her wine and eyes him intently, watching his reaction.

He knows how shocked he must look. Though he has no idea why. He knows what Cersei is capable of, but for her to ask him to kill Brienne like this...

“Cersei.”

“Kill her,” Cersei repeats, placing the blade into his hand. She leans in close, her warm breath blowing across his face. It causes him to shiver, but not in the way it used to. This time it’s full of disgust and horror. “Kill her, or I’ll have Ser Gregor crush her skull in front of you and then kill you.”

Jaime feels his hand shake but tries to hide it. He can’t let Cersei see his fear. He looks at Brienne. She doesn’t look afraid. There’s an understanding and resignation on her face. He hates it. It’s as if she really believes he could just kill her at Cersei’s order.

“Jaime.” Her voice doesn’t waver as she says his name. That’s just who Brienne is. She’s strong until the very end. But this can’t be her end.

“Do it Jaime,” Cersei orders. “If you love me, if you love this family, you will get rid of the person threatening to destroy it.”

“It’s alright,” Brienne says. “I understand.”

Jaime frowns. She can’t possibly understand. She can’t understand what it’s like to have the woman he came into the world with and spent most of his life loving ordering him to kill the woman he’s fallen in love with. The woman who has made him a better person. Someone who can’t sit back and take orders from Cersei anymore.

He looks to Cersei to see her smirking as she takes another sip of her wine. “She’s not going to beg for her life. Pity. I love it when they beg.”

“Maybe you should beg,” Jaime tells her.

“What? Stop messing around and get it over with, Jaime.”

Jaime feels like his head is pounding. He can hear the blood rushing into his ears. He can’t do this. He can’t kill Brienne. He knows if he doesn’t, Cersei will have her killed, and then she’ll kill him. But he still can’t do it. There has to be another way out of this.

He’s not sure if she’s always been this far gone. Or if she’s just been slowly morphing into more of a monster. All he knows is that this isn’t the woman he loves. Not anymore.

Jaime acts fast. He spins around, driving the blade into Cersei’s chest. She looks at him with wide eyes. He brings his golden hand up to her throat as they topple to the floor.

“Jaime,” she gasps, clawing at his arm. “You don’t want to do this.”

“You haven’t left me any choice.” Jaime tells her. Tears are forming in his eyes, but he doesn’t let them fall. “You’ve gone too far, Cersei. Someone has to stop you.”

“You love me,” she chokes out.

“I did once,” Jaime says. “But I’m not that man anymore. The man I am loves someone far better than you.”

He squeezes down harder on her throat, cutting off any reply she may have. He doesn’t want to hear it. She struggles under his hold but Jaime doesn’t let up. Not even as he watches as her face turns red, and her eyes bulge as her struggling lessens before she goes still.

Jaime pulls his hand away and stares down at his sister. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hanging open. He thinks that now she finally looks as horrible as she was inside.

He moves off of her, standing up on unsteady legs. His good hand fumbles as he moves to take off his golden hand. A hand settles over his and he looks up into Brienne’s wide blue eyes. Her face is unreadable as she looks at him.

“Get it off me,” Jaime pleads.

Brienne carefully removes his golden hand and sets it on the table. She turns to him, her face pinched in concern. “Are you alright?”

Jaime has to laugh. Of all the things he’s feeling, _alright_ isn’t one of them. He thinks part of him is still in shock about what he’s done, while another part just feels relieved.

“I just killed my sister.”

“I know,” Brienne says. “Jaime…”

“She would have killed you,” Jaime tells her. “If I hadn’t done what she asked, she wouldn’t have hesitated. And she’s… I couldn’t let her hurt anyone else.”

“You were doing what’s right for the Seven Kingdoms.”

“To hell with the Seven Kingdoms,” Jaime says. “I was protecting _you_. I couldn’t let her hurt you.”

“Why did she say I was threatening to destroy your family?” Brienne asks him. “Because I’m loyal to the Starks?”

“No,” Jaime says. He takes a deep breath and runs a shaking hand through his hair. “Because I’m in love with you, and she knew it.”

“Oh.”

Jaime isn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that simple response. It’s not a rejection necessarily, but it’s not a sign that she returns his feelings. Even if she does look more surprised than repulsed by Jaime’s admission.

“We should leave before anyone shows up to find her,” Jaime says. He takes one last look at Cersei and starts towards the door, Brienne right behind him.

“What about the throne?” Brienne asks him.

“What?” Jaime asks, turning his head to face her.

“Someone is going to have to take her place,” Brienne says. “While Daenerys wants it, she’s not here yet. And if no one holds it for her, someone else will take it before she arrives.”

“I don’t care,” Jaime says. “She’ll just burn whoever tries to take the throne from her.”

“We need to hold it,” Brienne tells him.

Jaime sighs. “If that’s what you wish to do, Ser Brienne, I will stand by you.”

“It’s not what you want,” she guesses.

“What I want is to be away from here,” Jaime tells her. He leads them through the halls towards the throne room. They have no allies here. Not anymore. Cersei has made sure all of her advisors are loyal to only her. Which means they’re most likely in for a fight. One he’s not certain they can win. But he’ll follow Brienne anywhere.

“I’ll help you with this,” Jaime goes on. “But if we make it out, I’m done. I’m done with kings and queens and their games. I just want some peace. Don’t you?”

“I do,” Brienne says.

“I hope you get it,” Jaime says. “I doubt I will.”

“Why not?”

“I doubt I’ll make it out of here alive,” Jaime tells her. He looks up at the throne as they approach. The room is empty. There’s no one here to stop them. Not yet. He just hopes Daenerys gets here soon. The plan was always for them to arrive after a suitable time for him to talk to Cersei.

“The throne is yours to hold,” Jaime tells her.

“Me?”

“You have honor, Ser Brienne. No one would question your intentions. And I’ll be here to defend you.”

She moves to ascend the stairs, but stops by his side. “I will defend you, Ser Jaime. Always.”

He bows his head, “Thank you, my lady.”

“When this is all over, and we both make it out of here, I’d like to show you Tarth.”

Jaime has to admit he’s surprised. “Tarth? Why would you show me Tarth?”

Brienne squares her shoulders, a look of determination on her face. “Because I love you too, Jaime. And if you need a place to go. Tarth is yours.”

Jaime feels his throat get tight. He reaches out and takes her hand, giving her a grateful smile. “Thank you, my lady.”

There’s commotion outside and Jaime takes a deep breath, and moves back a step. “The throne is yours to hold.”

Brienne nods and turns away, making her way up the stairs. He watches as she hesitates before turning around and taking a seat on the throne. He has a moment to appreciate how good she looks there before the sound of yelling draws closer and he has to turn away. He draws his sword and stands in front of the throne, ready to protect Brienne at any cost.

When the door finally opens to reveal Tyrion, Sansa Stark, and Jon Snow, Jaime feels a rush of relief. He might just make it out of this.

“Jaime?” Tyrion says, stepping further into the room. He looks between Jaime and Brienne. “What is this?”

“Cersei is dead,” Jaime tells him. “Ser Brienne is holding the throne.”

“For who exactly?” Sansa asks.

“Well it was for your Dragon Queen,” Jaime tells them. “Where is she?”

Sansa and Tyrion share a look, while Jon looks pained. “Dead.”

Jaime doesn’t ask how. He supposes that’s not important right now. Before he can voice what he’s thinking, Brienne speaks. “Then who is to take the throne?”

“Jon,” Sansa says. When Jon looks surprised, Sansa sighs. “You are the rightful heir.”

“How exactly is he the heir to the iron throne?” Jaime asks.

“It’s quite an interesting tale,” Tyrion says. “But apparently Jon is not Ned Stark’s son, but his nephew. His mother…”

“Was Lyanna Stark,” Jon finishes. “And my father was Rhaegar Targaryen.”

“Wouldn’t that make you a bastard?” Jaime asks. “Not a legitimate heir?”

“Not if Lyanna and Rhaegar were married,” Tyrion says. “Which they were.”

“How do you know all this?” Brienne asks them.

“Bran,” Jon says. “And Sam. He read about Rhaegar and Lyanna while he was in at the Citadel. The two of then put it together.”

Jaime believes him. He’s just not sure the rest of the Seven Kingdoms will. Not that it matters. With Cersei dead, the throne is open to anyone.

“Do you even want to lead?” Jaime asks him.

“It’s never been something I wanted,” Jon admits. “But Westeros needs to change, and I think we can do that.”

He walks towards them in quick, determined steps. When he reaches stairs, Jaime steps away, allowing him to pass. Jon shares a look with Brienne, who looks to Sansa. When she nods, Brienne stands and moves away, allowing Jon to take the throne.

Brienne moves to stand next to him, and Jaime instinctively moves closer. Tyrion approaches them while Sansa goes to stand by Jon.

“What exactly happened with Cersei?” Tyrion asks him.

Jaime looks to Brienne before meeting Tyrion’s curious gaze. “She tried to get me to kill Brienne. Even put a dagger into my hand to do it. She said if I didn’t she’d have Gregor Clegane crush her skull while I watched and then kill me.”

Tyrion frowns, “I can understand protecting Ser Brienne. But the baby…”

“There was never any baby,” Jaime tells him. “Yet another thing she lied about.”

“Of course she did,” Tyrion sighs. “I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

“You did what had to be done,” Sansa tells him. “And you didn’t run.”

“Of course I didn’t,” Jaime says. “I know where my place is.”

At this he looks at Brienne, who smiles.

“You finally admitted it then,” Tyrion guesses.

“I did,” Jaime says.

“ _We_ did,” Brienne clarifies.

“Good,” Sansa says. “I don’t know how much more of the longing looks I could take.”

“I hardly think this is the time for this conversation,” Brienne says.

“Probably not,” Sansa says. “But with the lives we lead is there ever a good time?”

“I would hope that now that we’re going to have a decent ruler our lives would calm down,” Tyrion says.

“As much as I would like that I don’t want to get my hopes up,” Jon says. “Especially since my life is probably going to get more chaotic.”

“But a good chaotic,” Sansa says. “While we’re talking. About the North…”

“The North is yours,” Jon tells her. “It can exist on its own, with you serving as Queen.”

“But…”

“It’s yours, Sansa,” Jon says. “I couldn’t think of a better person to lead the North. And the people trust you.”

“We’ll have to figure out your council, of course,” Tyrion tells them. “You’ll need people you trust.”

Jaime turns away, his attention going back to Brienne. As if sensing his gaze, she turns to face him. He smiles. “It looks like you’ll be getting to me Tarth after all.”

Brienne returns his smile, “I guess I will.”

Jaime is content to let the others figure out the politics. He’s done his part, and trusts that they’ll figure it out. Now it’s time for him to focus on what he wants, and right now that’s a chance to start over. To go to Tarth and build a new life with Brienne by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
